


The Day After

by BassPlayerKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, They're both oblivious, Ulaz and Thace are very supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassPlayerKeith/pseuds/BassPlayerKeith
Summary: After a night of drinking, Kolivan finds he was black out drunk and can't figure out why Antok is upset about him not remembering anything.
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Background Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Kolivan’s head hurt like hell. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The light made his head hurt worse. He shut his eyes again with a low groan. He heard movement nearby and a hand settled on his chest, shaking him slightly.

“Hey, don’t go back to sleep just yet. I have some medicine here for the hangover. Last night was pretty exciting, huh?”, the voice above him quietly mused. He recognized it as his friend Ulaz.

He heard footsteps moving away from him. He peeked open his eyes and saw Ulaz turning the dial to dim the lights in the room. When it no longer hurt to open his eyes, Kolivan opened them fully and took in his surroundings. Blankets and pillows were strewn about all over the floor and, on the far side of the room, he saw a figure sprawled out, dead asleep. It took him a minute to realize the sleeping figure was Thace. He heard a soft snore right behind him and slowly turning around revealed an equally dead to the world Antok. He was lying close to Kolivan, one hand latched tightly to Kolivan’s shirt sleeve.

“You guys got really wasted last night,” Ulaz said, interrupting Kolivan’s thoughts. Kolivan began to remember last night’s events. There had been a celebration for taking down a fairly large Empire fleet that had been terrorizing a nearby system. The celebration had then led to plenty of drinking by many of the base’s inhabitants. They rarely had any opportunities to celebrate. Kolivan found he could not remember much after the first three drinks of the night. 

He grumbled quietly and took the medicine offered to him while untangling himself from Antok’s grip. Antok mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, snoring once he was settled. Ulaz gave him a curious look.

“I was too busy making sure Thace was behaving last night and you both were asleep when I got him back here. How drunk were you last night?”, Ulaz inquired. Kolivan took a glance around the room.

“Uhh, well, I still have pants on so I guess not that drunk?”

“Those aren’t your pants.”

Kolivan stared at Ulaz in confusion for a moment before glancing down at himself. The pants he was wearing were, in fact, not his pants. They were a few sizes too big on him. He recognized the patterns and designs on the pants and looked over at Antok. Just as he had suspected, Antok was not wearing any pants. Kolivan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Now I really wish I could remember what had happened last night,” he huffed. Ulaz just shook his head and chuckled.

“I wish I could help but you disappeared with Antok not long after the party started.” Kolivan threw his head back and stared at the ceiling with a noise of frustration.

“I’m never drinking again.”

“You can say that again,” a voice from behind him grumbled sleepily. Kolivan turned around and saw a grouchy looking Antok squinting in his general direction. He was barely aware of Ulaz wandering back across the room to curl up alongside Thace, who shuffled in his sleep and latched happily onto Ulaz. Antok dragged himself into a sitting position and rubbed at his face. Kolivan finally got his senses about him and went to grab more of the medicine that Ulaz had given him. Antok took the offered medicine gratefully and settled down next to Kolivan. He leaned against him and hummed softly.

“Last night, huh? Had a lot of fun,” he mumbled. Kolivan looked at him curiously.

“You remember what all happened?” He poked Antok in the side. Antok swatted his hand away playfully.

“Yeah, don’t you?” Kolivan shook his head.

“No. All I remember is a few drinks and then a lot of fuzz. What happened?” Did Antok looked more stiff now or was that just Kolivan’s imagination?

“Well... we wandered around the base for a while and we ended up talking the the star observatory. I ended up having to carry you back in here. Are you sure you don’t remember any of it?” Antok almost looked hopeful.

“No, I don’t remember. What did we talk about?” Antok stood up, his face carefully still.

“Um... it’s not important now. I gotta get going. Things to do.” With that, Antok darted out of the room.

Kolivan blinked in confusion at where Antok had been previously. It didn’t dawn on him until much later that Antok had not been wearing pants.


	2. Chapter 2

After that morning, things between Kolivan and Antok became tense. Everytime Kolivan would enter the room, Antok would become tense and, if he had the choice, he would make up an excuse to leave. At night, Kolivan found himself to be much colder without Antok’s radiating body heat laying near him in the nest. He often times would catch his packmates and even other members of the Blade shooting him worried glances. It had always been a common sight to see their leader being shadowed by his right-hand man. It was worrying to see them separate.Some asked him questions, if everything was fine between him and Antok. Kolivan never knew how to answer. He still didn’t know why Antok had chosen to start avoiding him. He still wondered what had been so important that they had talked about that Antok would get so upset about him not remembering.

One day, about a week after the incident, Kolivan managed to corner Antok. It hadn’t been on purpose; he was only going to the star observatory to clear his head. Antok had been sitting on the floor, serenely gazing out into the vast expanse of the stars beyond. Kolivan quietly crept up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder while crouching down. Antok jumped slightly and stiffened when he saw who was there. Kolivan released his shoulder and sat down with a puff right next to him. Kolivan steeled himself to speak. He could handle many things. He had to, in order to make a good leader for the Blade. The one thing he could not do very well, that frustrated him to no end, was feelings. He was pretty bad with feelings.

“Are you ever going to start talking to me again?”, Kolivan asked, quietly. He looked down at himself. “What did I do to make you so angry with me?” Antok looked over at him in alarm.

“What? No. I mean, you didn’t do anything. I’m not angry with you,” he said.

“Then why won’t you talk to me?,” Kolivan hissed. He turned to look at Antok, suddenly angry rather than sad. “You say I’ve done nothing and yet you avoid me as if I have some form of contagious disease. If it’s not my fault, then act like it.” Antok stared at Kolivan as he finished his rant. When Antok continued to sit in silence, Kolivan felt his chest sink a little. So that was how things are going to be. He began to get to his feet.

“I’ll just go ahead and see myself out now, seeing as you have nothing left to say to me. I wouldn’t want you to get too comfortable with having to be within the same vicinity as me for too long,” he muttered in defeat. He began to walk over to the door. A hand grabbed his wrist, making him turn to face Antok. He hadn’t even realized the other had gotten to his feet as well.

“Please don’t go,” Antok said, quickly. He shifted his hand down to hold Kolivan’s hand as he continued. “When we talked that night, we started talking about the future. Our future.” He looked sort of sheepish now. “You started saying how, in the future, you wanted it to be me and you. I asked you what you had meant and you said…” He trailed off.

“That I loved you,” Kolivan finished for him. Antok nodded. The air was thick enough that they could’ve cut it with a blade. Antok looked at Kolivan apologetically.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. When you said you didn’t remember, I couldn’t bring myself to admitting that stuff to you again. I wasn’t sure if your feelings were the same sober as they were drunk. I didn’t know how you would react. I thought ignoring the feelings would make them go away but it just felt worse. So I started avoiding you, hoping they would go away. I just made everything worse, huh?”

Kolivan sighed and moved to sit back down where he had been sitting before, pulling Antok along with him. When Antok sat down, he moved to lean against Antok’s side. He looked out at the stars. Antok relaxed against his side and let his tail settle around his waist. They were both quiet for a bit before Kolivan spoke again.

“So you feel the same, right?”

“Yeah.” Kolivan shook his head and laughed a little.

“We’re both such idiots, you know that, right?” Antok hummed in agreement and pressed his face into the top of Kolivan’s head.

“So what now? What does all of this make us now?”, he whispered into Kolivan’s hair. Kolivan mulled over it before answering.

“I think this makes us partners. If that is what you want.”

“I think I would.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ulaz was taking a late evening walk with his partner Thace. Ulaz was lost in thought and didn’t notice Thace staring at him for a minute. He finally spoke when it was obvious Ulaz’s mind was elsewhere.

“Something on your mind, ‘Laz?” Ulaz shrugged his shoulders a little.

“I’m just worried about Kolivan and Antok. There’s been quite a bit of tension between those two for a while now.” Thace mulled over Ulaz’s words as they drew closer to their destination. The star observatory.

“I think we need to just give them some time to themselves to sort things out. They’re adults, so they’ll come around eventually.” Thace opened the door and stopped. He put a finger to his lips as Ulaz opened his mouth to speak. He pointed towards the large window at the end of the room. Kolivan and Antok were curled on one another’s shoulders, fast asleep in front of the stars. Thace gave Ulaz a smile.

“Looks as though they’ve already figured things out,” he whispered. Ulaz shook his head fondly at the other couple and turned back to the door.

“Let’s give them some privacy. Looks as though we may have the nest all to ourselves tonight. Come along now,” he added with a suggestive look at Thace. Thace eagerly followed by his heels, the door quietly shut behind them, leaving the other couple to sleep peacefully through the night. Even if they both had cricks in their necks the next day, neither one of them minded.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I really did. I hope I'm getting better at this writing thing? Constructive criticism is very welcome and appreciated.


End file.
